Spoilt Milk
by Steffie1
Summary: MegaMan Legends. After he had saved her life, Glyde had to live with Denise until he gets better. Unfortunely for the police captain, the air pirate proved to be too much of a hassle...Glyde x Denise.
1. Accidentally in Love

Characters (c) CAPCOM  
Story, Elmine Island, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

_**Denise's P.O.V.  
Denise's home**_

"Home, sweet home!" I sighed in relief as I entered my home, Glyde right behind me. The poor man looked quite fatigued. I looked down at my hand. We didn't carry any of his luggage at all? Oh. I had held onto his hand most of the time. I looked away as a blush tinted my cheeks. He didn't seem to have noticed...

"Shouldn't we take your luggage out?" I offered. Glyde yawned( which could've swallowed me whole) as he answered me.  
"We can take it out tomorrow mornin'...", the henchman scoffed,"Where can I sleep? It was a long day."  
"You can sleep in the spare room. I'll show you where to go." I offered as I lead the way to my spare bedroom.

The svelte gentleman flopped sideways onto the bed in exhaustion. He kicked his shoes off as he positioned himself to lay horizontal on the bed. He pulled his jacket off and laid it on the floor. I sat at the foot of the bed after Glyde tucked himself in.  
"Glyde?"   
"Hm?"  
"Shouldn't you phone your parents?"   
"What's the time?"  
"It's two in the morning." I stated as I checked my watch.  
"I'll phone them tomorrow morning then."  
"But..."  
"It's late. They're asleep now."  
"But, wouldn't they be worried?"   
"No, they won't. My parents and I are in the agreement that I will only phone very late at night if there's very bad news."   
"Oh. What about your airplane?"  
"The Glyde Swan's impossible to steal." Glyde mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Oh well. Whatever he said. I went to bed as well. Tomorrow's another day.

_The Next morning_

I opened my eye with laziness as I reached for my glasses. I sat up a bit from my bed while I positioned my glasses correctly on the bridge of my nose. I took a quick glance at my alarm clock. Oh, it's only Ten AM. WHAT?!? Ten AM?! I overslept!

I had busied myself to get ready, when Glyde barged into the bathroom! Oh dear, I had forgotten about Glyde, which is why I didn't lock the bathroom door. His expression didn't change when had noticed me in my current state!  
"Get out!" I screeched in horror as I grabbed for the nearest towel.  
"..." He opened his mouth; maybe to protest. He didn't seem phased at all.

"Get out now! And knock on the door next time!" I wailed in horror. His jaw almost hung onto the floor as his face became ruby red. He finally realized why I wanted him to leave?! "I didn't see anything!" he protested as he rushed out of the bathroom. My cheeks burnt at his comment. "Oh Denise, lock the door next time." Glyde mumbled with sheepishness.

_Much later_

I dialed my office number. I must tell the police force I'll be a bit late for work. After awhile, someone answered. It was the deputy captain. Why him, of all people?  
"Good morning. This is Captain Denise Marmalade. I'll be a bit late for work today, so don't be worried about me."  
"Captain, you don't have to come to work today. We'll be fine on our own." the deputy captain insisted. Yeah right, and I trust a hungry cat with a plump canary. Then again, I don't trust the air pirate alone in my house.  
"Okay, I'll have the day off. Phone me if there's any trouble, okay?"

I placed the receiver down. I felt eyes that peered at my direction. I turned my head around to face my "guest".   
"What's it?" I asked. He seemed sheepish.  
"I need to phone my parents. May I use the phone?"  
"Um...sure. But remember, you must pay for your calls."  
"Don't worry. I shall." Glyde replied in arrogance. I stepped back when he approached the phone. He turned his head to face me. I had a strange feeling he tried to glare at me, but maybe it was just my imagination.

"Oh. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." I stated as I left the room. I actually hid outside of the room while I listened to my guest speak to his family. It was so odd to hear him call his parents "Mommy and Daddy". He was so sweet and sincere as he spoke to his parents. Guess he does have a nice side to him.

I decided to leave Glyde alone for some privacy. I went into my kitchen. Hmm, what to eat for breakfast? Check the fridge, Denise. Oh no. Not again. I'm out of bacon and eggs. I checked the bread bin. Nope, no bread left. Oh well. Guess we have to have corn flakes. I poured the corn flakes into two bowls and placed them on the kitchen table. Just then, Glyde tumbled in. Yes, that's right. He tripped over his own feet while he tried to barge into the kitchen. Almost like he couldn't see where he went...

"Are you okay?" I asked as he got back onto his feet by himself. His cheeks were pink from embarrassment as he took one small step after another until he reached his hand out to feel for the table. Afterwards he felt for the chair. He pulled it towards himself, before he sat in it. That's odd. I looked away when I realized I had stared at him the whole time. I decided to pour water into the kettle and switched it on. I also took two coffee cups out from the cupboard. One was pink with a cute little picture of Tango, while the other one was green with a cute picture of Beat.

"Would you like the cup with Beat on it, or the one with Tango?" I asked my "house guest" as I turned around to face him. I held the two cups high for him to see.  
"The Beat cup." Glyde stated in a bored tone.  
"Oh, and do you drink tea or coffee?"  
"Do you have espresso?"   
"Er. No..." I can't believe he expected me to have espresso! That stuff's expensive!  
"Well, I'll have coffee then. With low-fat milk, two teaspoons of sugar and the coffee must be semi-strong."  
"..." That arrogant little prick! He made it sound like he had ordered his coffee at a coffee shop. Does he see me as some slave?

I noticed my house guest pulled a strange face as he shoved his spoon of corn flakes into his mouth. He seemed to have struggled with a life-threatening choice: should he, or shouldn't he spit the corn flakes out? He had swallowed the vile substance; his face became an interesting shade of green.  
"What is this stuff?! It's not muesli! And you used full-cream milk!?" The Avian Pirate gagged.   
"It's corn flakes. I ran out of muesli. And I used full-cream milk before I knew you only drank low-fat milk." I stated in an even tone, despite the fact I wanted to strangle the pretty boy.

"Next time, give me muesli with low-fat milk!" Glyde stated in an arrogant tone; as if he was high-and-mighty. I decided that it wasn't worth the fight, so I made coffee for us both. We drank our beverages and ate our breakfast in utter silence. When we were finished, I took them to the sink to wash them. I had this strange feeling he had stared at me...

"Oh, Denise-dear." Glyde purred in a sing-song voice. I turned around to face my guest, whom sat in his chair and didn't offer to help me with the dishes.  
"Yes, Glyde?" I dared myself to ask. I had a funny feeling I won't like what the pretty pirate would tell me. I turned around to continue with the washing.   
"Since I had saved you from that mecha, you do owe me, right?"  
"Yes, I do. That's why I'm looking after you."   
"Well, there's a little something I must tell you. Where I've come from, the person whose life you've saved would be your slave until you say you don't want them to be your slave anymore."

"..." The cup I had washed almost slipped out of my hands. I almost lost my balance. I turned around to face Glyde. Was he serious?! He wore a serious expression. Uh-oh. But, then again, I can't see his eyes. Maybe it was just a bluff.  
"Really?" I humored him.  
"Either that, or the rescued must pay the rescuer the exact amount of money they would need or want."   
"You are serious..."  
"Yes, I am. You must be my slave, and do whatever I ask you to. No matter how stupid it sounds, you must do what I say. You'll be my slave until I get better."

The doctor did say he didn't know how long Glyde could be blind in his injured eye. Does this mean I could be his slave for life? An idea popped into my head. Why didn't I think of it earlier?  
"Fine, I shall be your slave, Glyde. But, under one condition."  
"Oh?" He seemed a bit interested.  
"You must pay for staying here, as well as the telephone calls. Also, you mustn't do any illegal activities, or else I'll send you to jail."  
"Are you blackmailing me? What would your captain think?"  
"I'm the new captain of the police." I stated with pride. His jaw dropped when I told him that.

The silence could've deafened us as the Avian Pirate and I stared at one another. The atmosphere was thick as well.  
"Okay, let's take all your luggage out of my car boot, and put them in the spare bedroom." I shattered the silence as I grabbed him by the arm to make him follow. Pfft. Why should I do all the dirty work?

_Much later_

Glyde and I sat in the living room. I sat on the chair opposite of Glyde's, a notepad and pen in my hands. I had to write down all the things he expected me to do.  
"...You must always buy the soap for sensitive skin. My skin's very sensitive, y'know." my diva of a house guest emphasized as I jolted down all the notes down. Yes, this slave must put up with this over-pampered pirate's crazy demands. What does he mean by sensitive skin? This guy could survive the most harshest of attacks...  
"The shampoo must be mint-scented and gentle on my scalp. Never, ever put avocado on anything I eat."  
"Got it." I stated as I scribbled the demands into my notepad.

"Blah blah blah blah blah."  
"..." I wasn't paying that much attention to my guest. I've started to wonder how he could see through that fringe. Why does he keep that eye covered all the time? I also found it odd that he  
"asked" me to choose which clothes he should wear for the day. He didn't want me to wipe his fringe out of his face when I replaced the bandages with clean ones.  
"Blah blah blah blah You have quite a lovely face blah blah blah blah..." Wha?! Did I hear that right? I looked at him with a expression that might've made me look like a fish out of water.

"What did you just say?" I asked the crimson-faced pirate. The young man shifted in uncomfort as I waited for an answer. Minutes went by as silence filled the air again.  
"RING!" my telephone pierced through the silence. I picked the receiver up.   
"Hello, Captain Marmalade here."  
"Captain Marmalade, it's Inspector Oda here. Please come to the police station right away. There are pirate ships approaching Gold City..."   
"What?! I'm on my way!"  
"Captain Marmalade, these pirates are..."  
"I'm on my way, stay calm!"   
"But, ma'am..."  
"Bye, Inspector." I shoved the receiver back.

I turned my head to face the brunette-blonde that sat next to me. I gave him a dirty look.  
"I should've known you were planning to attack Rhyship Island..."  
"It wasn't me, I swear! I'm on vacation. My birdbots don't even know where I am. Also, Bola, Klaymoore and the Bonnes don't work for me anymore."   
"Hmph. You're coming with me to the police station. Just in case you're involved in the matter."  
"What happened to 'Innocent until proven guilty'?"  
"Sigh. Look, I don't like living you all alone here either. So, please come with me. Oh, and wear sunglasses and a trenchcoat."

Glyde wore a black poloneck, black pants, black gloves and black boots. He wore a brown trenchcoat over his clothes, as well as his large black sunglasses. His fringe was swept out of his face, and his collar was up like Count Dracula's to hide his face. He also slumped his shoulders to make himself appear more short. I wore my usual captain outfit.

We jumped into my car, and sped towards our destination: The Gold City Police Station. I hope we would be able to stop these pirates in time...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Install my Heart

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Install my Heart

After an hour spent to rush to the Gold City Police Station, Glyde and I stood in front of my office door. I hesitated to open the door for a moment. I shot a glance at the brunette.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He arms were akimbo as he leaned himself more close to me.  
"Well"  
"Well what"  
"When we drove to here, I didn't see any signs of pirates attacking the town. Not even an airship. What if this is a trap"  
"You're a cop, you sort it out yourself"  
"Glyde"  
"Ugh. Okay, okay. I'll stand here just in case you need help"  
"Thanks..." I huffed in anger as I prepared myself. My hand clenched onto the doorknob with a vice-grip before I clicked the door open. I tensed myself as I entered my office. As soon as I did, I gasped when I saw what had greeted me.

There stood Inspector Oda, Deputy Captain Eugene Chaud and Prosecutor Ito with Verner von Bleucher, Barrel Caskett and his granddaughter Roll inside my office. Amongst them stood a grey-haired gentleman in a green business suit stood next to a girl that wore a pink business dress, and two yellow-and-blue robots! Wait a minute! Those two robots looked that one of those that attacked Gold City before. No way! Could it be? The gentleman, the girl and the two robots looked stunned the moment they saw me.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is Captain Denise Marmalade. She's the one that would be signing the documents for approval." Prosecutor Ito introduced myself to the audience.  
"Huh?", I blinked in confusion. I then whispered into Inspector Oda's ear, "But, haven't you phoned me about pirates attacking"  
"My apologies, ma'am. The moment I noticed the emblem on the ship, I thought pirates were coming to attack us. But Deputy-Captain Eugene Chaud told me that they were the same pirates that had retired pirate life, and wanted to start a coffee-shop here. I was on the phone with you when he had informed me"  
"Why didn't you tell me on the phone"  
"I was about to, but you've cut me off..." Oh. Oops.

I walked up to my desk and sat in my comfy chair. I peaked at the small audience in front of my desk. They whispered amongst themselves, before they turned their attention to me. The girl gave me a bundle of documents. It was a contract that they must sign to agree that they've given up the life of a pirate; and that the coffee-shop ( which they've built a few months ago) would be used for legal activities only.

"So, you're happy with the terms and conditions? You read everything?" I asked as the ex-pirates signed each page in front of me.  
"One-hundred percent happy with the contract." The gentleman grinned as I signed each page. I then stamped each that needed to be stamped. When I was finished, I gave the contract to Prosecutor Ito. He too signed each page, before he stamped each page.  
"Why must both the police captain and commissioner of oathes sign the contract?" Mr. von Bleucher asked me.  
"It's a new law that was passed a few months ago. Long story behind it." Eugene shrugged his shoulders. He leaned against my desk as he stared at the door in front of him.

Wait, where's Glyde? I didn't see him since I got into my office. Strange. Oh no, I hope no one recognized him, and arrested him... My train of thought was cut-off when the ex-pirates and their friends said goodbye before they left.  
"Wow Tron, your friend's already a captain." I overheard the man chat to his sister.  
"She's not my friend, Teisel." Teisel and Tron are their names? Oh, they're the members of the Bonne family. They used to work with Glyde before.  
"Yeah sure. Really, Tron. If she's--oof!" Teisel was cut-off when Glyde, whom rushed into the room, bumped into him hard.

"Sorry. I didn't check where I was going." the prince of the avians muttered as he rubbed his head. Wow, that Teisel towered over Glyde. He was at least a head tall. He had a V-shaped torso as well. His biceps and triceps were quite large a well. Glyde on the other hand had a svelte body-shape.  
"Apology accepted. Ooh." Teisel groaned as he rubbed his shoulder. The Bonnes left the room. I overheard someone mumble that they thought it was Glyde for a moment, but it couldn't be him. Something about that Glyde wore too-much expensive cologone, but the man that bumped into them didn't. They left without a second-thought that maybe it was Glyde. Thank goodness.

"Oh, Denise? Why won't you introduce us to your friend here?" Eugene Chaud asked in a suspicous tone. With his slouched posture, Glyde didn't have the same air of arrogance, intimination or class as he usually would. "Oh, this is my friend. His name is--" I paused as I tried to think up an alias for my avian knight. Huh? Avian Knight? Where did that come from?  
"--Yuki Drake. I'm an old friend of Denise." Glyde introduced himself to Eugene. He spoke in a different tone. It was more compassionate and humble. It also sounded more young. "Nice to meet you, Yuki. I'm Eugene Chaud." Eugene stated as he shook hands with the pretty pirate. Inspector Oda shook hands with Glyde as well as he introduced himself.

After that adventure, Glyde and I went to the chemist to buy some medication. It's the medication I'm supposed to get for my house-guest, which should make his eye heal in a more rapid pace. After that, we went back home. I'm surprised he didn't mention anything about literally bumping into his rival...

A few days later, the Bonnes finally opened their coffee-shop. It's called "Bonne Bean". It became quite a popular shop. Maybe it was because everyone thought those little servbots were so adorable? It was around the corner from where I lived, and the area's very safe too. Even with the increased attacks from Nebula Grey, that area was always very safe.

A week went by with such slowness. Glyde really irritated me with his diva-like demands. I'm convinced he came from a well-to-do family. But, why would he work for Mr. Loathe then? And why did he become a pirate? People usually become pirates, or work for a criminal organization, because they need money. Speaking of criminal organizations, I had to fight against Nebula Grey earlier today. This attack was a bit different from the rest. The mecha looked like an arachnid, and it even spat fire. But, it was pink. It also reminded me of the mecha that the Bonnes used when they attacked Kattelox Island and Manda Island, somehow...

Hmm, next week I must take Glyde to the hospital to see the same doctor that did the eye operation. Hopefully, he'll tell me that Glyde's eye would heal in no time. Then, I can get rid of that prick. The same prick that insulted my cooking. He told me that my macaroni-and-cheese was too rubbery. How dare he?! It took me forever to make it, and he gagged after one bite.

But, why did I react the way I did? I never minded what people thought about my cooking before. I could even laugh with my friends and family about how I flopped. So, why do I care what the avian prince thought about my cooking? Why do I feel a bit sad about the possibility of him leaving, after his eye's fully healed?

What is this feeling? I don't know...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Heart Wave

Spoilt Milk  
Chapter 3: Heart Wave

_A week later, 07:15_

"PRIIIING!" The alarm clock shrilled on top of its voice, which snatched me out of slumber land in no-time flat. I slammed the heel of my hand against the clock to shut it up. After a few tries, it finally did stop its wails. After my hand slid against the top of the table for a few moments, I finally found my glasses. After I put them on, I looked at the calender on the wall next to me.

Today's the day I must take Glyde to the hospital to have his injured eye tested. To be honest, I kind of dread for this day to come. Why? I really don't know...

I wrapped my nightgown around myself as I got out of bed. I heard soft snores that came from the spare bedroom. I tiptoed inside to check up on my guest. There he was, fast asleep on the bed. He laid on his back, his one arm tucked under his pillow. He was still in his baby-blue pyjamas. Only his lower body was covered with the duvet. That's odd; he's usually awake by now. I even reminded him yesterday that we would go to the doctor today...

I leaned more forward to be more close to Glyde's slumbered form. Hmm, his fringe always veiled the one side of his face for some reason, or other. With a life of its own, my right hand reached towards his face that was always covered by that curtain of hair. My left hand rested on his belly, to keep myself steady.

The fingers of my right hand were just in front of the fringe. They then swept the fringe out of the way to discover the one mystery I've craved to be answered: what was under all that hair? Was he disfigured? Did he hide bionics? Did he have a third eye, which he had tried to have kept hidden?

I let go of my breath( when did I hold my breath? I didn't remember doing so...) when I saw what was beneath. It was a bit of a disappointment, to be honest. An anti-climax of sorts. Despite being quite pale compared to its companion, that half of his face wasn't disfigured at all. Wow, he's even more handsome without his fringe. Why would he hide half of his face, if he wasn't disfigured? On second thought, he sure had a large forehead...

I moved my right hand away gingerly, so that I won't wake Glyde up. I felt the fingers of my left hand stroke against fabric as I moved my hand away. I gasped in surprise when I felt his belly twitch. Uh oh, did I wake him up? I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched him turned onto his stomach. He grumbled about something under his breath, still fast asleep. I sighed in relief to calm myself down. Maybe I should let him sleep in for a bit? I mean, we were only supposed to be at the hospital at 09:00. I left him be.

Before I left the room, my guest shot up from bed.  
"G'morning, Glyde!" I greeted him.  
"Hello, Denise." Glyde stated in a flat tone. That's very odd. He would usually have an arrogant tone when he spoke to me.  
"Have you slept well?"   
"...I only fell asleep a few hours ago..." the young man admitted in a whisper.  
"Hmm, why? Did my cooking upset your stomach?"  
"No, it's not that..." That was even more weird. He would've jumped at the opportunity to insult my cooking. What made him so restless that he couldn't even sleep properly?

_Much later, Gold City's hospital_

"Where do waiting rooms get that amazing talent to make anyone nervous?" I mumbled in nervousness as Glyde and I sat in the waiting room inside the doctor's office. I turned to face my companion. Although his face was neutral, I knew he was scared. Maybe the big give-away would be that his hand almost squeezed the life out of mine?

"Mr. Drake?" the receptionist called out from behind her desk. Glyde's face blanched the moment he heard his alias being called out. After we rose from our seats, we allowed the nurse to lead us to the doctor's office. Glyde was tense the entire time.

_Cossack's office_

"Well hello, Glyde. Hello, Captain Marmalade. Long time, no see." the doctor greeted us as he stood up from his desk.   
"Hello, doctor." Glyde and I greeted back.  
"So, Glyde, we'll be checking to see how well your eye has healed from your injury. Just sit on the examination table for me." the man gestured at Glyde. As my friend did what he was told to do, the doctor seemed to have noticed that there's something peculiar about the way Glyde strolled to the table. Almost like he tried too hard to walk without tripping. Something he had done ever since he got himself injured when he had rescued me...

After Glyde finally sat on the table, the doctor turned his head around to face me.  
"Ms. Marmalade, do you mind waiting outside? What Mr. Glyde and I would discuss might be confidential..."   
"Doctor, she can stay. I don't mind." Glyde's voice was soft and timid.  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."   
"Thanks, Glyde." I smiled to myself. He actually wanted me to stay? I sat into the chair, and turned it around to face the doctor and my friend.

The doctor examined the eye that was injured with various equipment. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.  
"Glyde, how strong was your eyesight before the accident?"  
"Well, my eyesight was 60/200, without my glasses, or the contact."   
"Do you usually glasses, or contact lenses? Be totally honest."  
"Until I was twelve, I wore my glasses all the time. After that, I wore my contact. That contact was quite special, actually."  
"How so?"  
"I could wear them all the time, even when I'm asleep. Unfortunely, I can't read with them, so I have to wear my glasses whenever I need to read. Why would you want to know that?"  
"Well, you do remember how you received that eye injury, right?"  
"Yes, I do. Quite well, actually. What are you getting at?"

"Mr. Glyde, you remember what I told you last time, correct? That if it weren't for your contact, you would've lost your eye, instead of being blinded?"  
"..."  
"Doctor?", I finally spoke up, "What are you trying to say?"  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Glyde, but your injured eye didn't make any improvements since you were last here..."  
"But, but how is that possible? Shouldn't it be fully healed by now?"  
"Mr. Glyde, your eye's fully healed."  
"Fully healed? But, then why can't I see yet?"  
"That's what baffled me. I haven't seen a case like this before..."

"Maybe it'll take some time before his eyesight would return?" I suggested.  
"No, it won't." Glyde shook his head in sadness.  
"What?" I blinked in surprise.   
"Since my eye's fully healed and the sight in that eye didn't return yet, then it meant that the nerves were damaged beyond repair." "..."

"Mr. Glyde, may I examine your other eye?" the doctor asked.  
"Why would you want to examine my other eye?"   
"I want to see how it was affected since the accident. Like maybe your strained that eye too much because it does the work of both eyes. Now, can you please hold your fringe away from your face, please?"  
"Uhm, okay..." the pirate bit his lip as the curtain of hair was lifted away from his face. The doctor and I were shocked. So, that's why he hid that side of his face all the time! One could see with ease that Glyde was blind in that eye. I can't really explain what told me it that eye's blind, but I just knew.

"Why didn't you tell us you were blind in both eyes?"   
"Doctor, you want me to advertise my vulnerbality in front of you all?"  
"Why didn't you tell me, Glyde?" I demanded. I felt quite hurt he didn't trust me.  
"..." he was silent for a moment, until he mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like he said that he didn't want to make me feel guilty. I guess I heard wrong.

"If I may ask, how long were you blind in that eye?"   
"Ever since I was born, Doctor. That's why I wore glasses, and then my contact lense. My good eye worked over-time because it had to do the work of both eyes."  
"Glyde, may I ask a question?"  
"Yes, you can, Doctor."  
"Let's say your eyesight won't come back, are you willing to undergo surgery?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"I don't want any cybernetic implants. I want the same eyes I was born with!"  
"It doesn't necessary mean you'll get cybernetic implants..."  
"Look, I know how you surgeons operate. You all believe everything can be fixed by cybernetics. Even though I do have Reploid ears, which I was born with, I'm not comfortable with anything remotely robotic..."

After an hour of debating, the doctor decided that Glyde would get a walking cane and special sunglasses instead. After he done some measurements, the doctor told us that the walking can and sunglasses would be ready in a week. After that, he would teach Glyde how to use the walking cane properly.

_Much later, Denise's home_

As soon as we arrived home, Glyde asked whether or not he could use my phone. I told him he could. Before he could even dial the number, he asked me to please leave the room. Although I did leave, I stood in the hallway to eavesdrop on Glyde. I felt quite guilty for doing so, but I really want to know who he would phone.

I watched as he picked up the receiver and asked the operator to dial a certain number for him. So, that's how he dialled the phone numbers, without making any mistakes.  
"Hello, Mommy. Hello, Daddy. It's me. No, I'm not fine. Why not? Well, I went to the doctor today for my eye..." Glyde's voice cracked as he explained to his parents what the doctor told him. My heart broke for him as I heard the man, that was usually so proud, cry like a little boy.   
"...No, I'm fine here. Denise's looking after me quite well. You don't have to worry about that. Oh, you want to speak to her, Mommy? Okay, I'll call her."

"Denise?" Glyde called out for me. I took tiny steps as I entered the living room.  
"Coming, Glyde. What's up?" I pretended to not know what was going on.  
"My Mommy and Daddy wants to speak to you." my pirate companion stated as he offered the receiver to me. I held onto it like a lifeline as soon as Glyde turned his heel to leave. My heart thumped into my chest as I placed the receiver into my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted in meekness. I didn't know what to expect.  
"Hello, Denise?" a woman spoke in a mysterious tone.  
"Yes, it's me. H-Hello, ma'am." I stuttered in nervousness.  
"Please, don't 'ma'am' me. Just call me Mrs. Ayanokoji."  
"Will do, ma'am." I nodded my head.   
"I know you're wondering why I want to speak to you. Well, it's mainly because of my son."  
"Oh?"  
"I found it...interesting to hear that he finally found a girlfriend."   
"Girlfriend?!" my face burnt red the moment I heard that. She thought that we were dating?!  
"Yes, yes. My son always said such nice things about you."  
"But--"   
"I know he sometimes insults you or your cooking, but that's his way of showing affection. He doesn't know what else he could do to get your attention."

I spoke to both Glyde's parents for almost an hour; mainly about their son.  
"Denise, may I ask you a question?" Mr. Ayanokoji asked.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Didn't you wonder why Glyde wanted to stay with you?"  
"Well, he did say I was in his debt after he saved my life. He wasn't fit to fly home, nor did he allow us to fly him home. So, I offered him to stay at my place until he got better."  
"But, didn't you wonder why he didn't ask you to phone us?"  
"Well--" Hey, that's a valid question! He could've easily gotten a lift from his parents; and asked me from day to day to do certain deeds for him...  
"Ha ha, anyways, take care. Goodbye, Denise. We shall chat again someday." Both of Glyde's parents chuckled over the phone and hung up afterwards. Okay, that really crept me out.

A week later, Glyde finally got the sunglasses and walking cane. The doctor taught him how to use it. After a mere three days, he mastered the ability to use the walking cane. From that day onwards, I always escorted Glyde wherever he wanted to go. He was also very impressed when I told him how I defeated Tron's Gustaff. That was the first time I got him to smile this week. Ever since the truth dawned him that he could be blind forever, he was in a deep depression. Sometimes, he wouldn't even notice his surroundings...

A week later, Glyde decided to go to Bonne Bean on his own. I was a bit nervous at first, but I allowed him, anyways. The first week went by smoothly. But, the second week didn't. Teisel bumped into Glyde that week. Surprisingly, Teisel didn't start a fist fight with his rival. In fact, Glyde started to visit that shop every single day since then. I've also noticed how Glyde's depression disappeared. He was happy to have another friend. That's good. I had started to worry about him being so depressed.

But, I will learn the hard way that even the best of friends have a little bit of rivalry...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Go for It, Speed Star!

Spoilt Milk  
Chapter 4: Go for It, Speed Star!

_Three weeks before "Teisel's New Look"_

Remember that I mentioned I learnt the hard way how deep Teisel and Glyde's rivalry was? Oh, and did I mention that I also discovered something else that shocked me? Well, it happened like this...

"What on Terra is this?!" I demanded Glyde as I pointed at the car( which was covered with a silk sheet) that somehow got into my garage. The tall man flicked the sheet off, which revealed an aquamarine race car.  
"It's a race car." Glyde stated.   
"How did it get here?"  
"Well, employees of my Daddy's company used their cargo plane to drop it off while you were at work."  
"Why do you need a race car?"  
"Well, Teisel told me yesterday that there's a Grand Prix race today at the Gold City Annual Race. The winner will get 50 million zenny."   
"So, you're racing for the money?"  
"Not at all, my dear Denise. I'm racing because Teisel's participating."

"But, how would you want to drive in your state?" I demanded.  
"Easy. You'll be my eyes. You'll tell me what to do, and I will drive. In this race, each car has two passengers. One's the driver and the other's his partner."  
"But, won't you be recognized?" I stated as I stared at the race car. Although the car looked like any race car, something about it just screamed that it belonged to Glyde. Maybe it's that birdbot hood ornament?  
"Of course not!" Glyde stated as he pointed at himself. He wore a green tracksuit that had blue vertical stripes on the sides. He wore green-and-blue sneakers as well. Tucked under his arm was a green-and-blue helmet. I finally noticed that Glyde's hair(even his fringe) was tied back into a small ponytail. He also wore his black sunglasses. I also noticed that a tracksuit, sneakers and helmet, which was the same colour as Glyde's, rested on the car's roof.

"I'm also wearing that?" I demanded as I shot a dirty look at the outfit.  
"Yes, we are. Team Drake's Yuki Drake and Denise Drake must look exactly alike."  
"Ugh. When's the race?"  
"About an hour's time. Come, let's go!"

_Much later_

With my instructions, Glyde drove us both to the Gold City Racing Track. We parked right behind the starting line. When I turned my head around to see all the participants, I gasped in shock. On my left were the Bonnes in their red race car. Tron and Teisel both wore red tracksuits. They stared back at me and Glyde. They both hopped out of their car, and made their way towards us.  
"Glyde?" Teisel squeaked in surprise when he saw his rival. My driving companion almost fell from his seat when he heard his rival's voice that came out of nowhere.  
"Denise?" Tron gagged in shock.  
"Hello, there. Guess you're also racing? Heh Heh." I chuckled in nervousness as I felt a trickle of sweat raced down my brow.

"By the way Glyde, I love that new hairdo. Now you can blind everyone with your large forehead!" Teisel teased as he pointed at the object of his teasing. The owner of the large forehead huffed in anger as his face became beet red.  
"Shut up. At least it shows how much intellegence I have in my head!" Glyde scoffed as he subconsciously covered his forehead with the back of his hand. The Bonne leader chuckled to himself as he and his sister went back to their race car.

"Racers, are you ready?" the announcer's voice boomed over the racing track. Everyone fastened their helmets and jumped into their racing cars. Seatbelts all clicked in place.  
"Ready!" a few drivers chorused as they started their engines.  
"Remember Denise, you must just tell me what to do. You're my eyes." Glyde smiled softly at me, before he started the engine. I gulped in nervousness. What if we mess up?  
"On your marks!" I swallowed the lump, that was in my throat, down.  
"Get set!" I'm not ready! Give me more time...  
"GO!" ARGH! I bit back a yell as Glyde tramped the petrol so hard, I almost had whiplash when we zipped passed the starting line.

"And they're off, with Team Drake in the lead, followed by Team Bonne! Who would win?" the announcer's voice boomed over the tracks as I held onto my seat tightly as Glyde changed into fourth gear in an oil-slick like motion. We were right in front, the other cars in our dust.

"Turn NNW and stay like that for about a few minutes!" I instructed the speed freak as we came towards a large obstacle, which was a large wall.  
"Got it, Denise-dear!" Glyde grinned with childish giddishness as he did what he was told. Just as he did so, Team Bonne were right by our tail-end, followed by a purple-and-green race car. Hmm, the passengers reminded me of the two members of Nebula Grey...

"Now you must turn NNE the moment I say so." I instructed my friend as I tried my best to focus on the road.  
"Got it."  
"Now!" I shouted. Glyde turned the steering wheel a bit too sharp, which made the car spin for a moment. The Bonnes and the purple-and-green car sped right past us. I started to feel ill as our race car became an out-of-control merry-go-round. After a minute, it stopped.  
"Oh no, we lost some speed! Argh!" Glyde snarled as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel.  
"Don't worry about that, we can still catch up on them!" I encouraged the young pirate.  
"You're right. Come, let's go!" Glyde cheered in giddiness as he revved the engine before we zipped back into the race again.

After a mere two minutes, we finally caught up to the Bonnes. We were neck-to-neck.  
"About time you two caught up!" Tron sneered from the race car.  
"What took you so long? Were you two smooching while there's a race going on? Shame on you, Glyde! I thought you were a gentleman!" Teisel made a snide remark. Glyde's cheeks became just as red as the Bonne's car. My cheeks wasn't as red as Glyde's; it was several shades darker. That made the grey-haired man blink in surprise when he noticed our expressions. His sister didn't seem to care.

"Shut up, Teisel! We're only friends." Glyde stated in a sheepish tone. Teisel grinned in amusement at the mere idea that he finally found something that made his rival flustered.  
"Right, you're only friends. My mistake." Teisel chuckled in amusement as he picked up speed. We did likewise.

_Half-an-hour later_

Despite the instructions I've given Glyde now-and-then, silence hung over us like lethal toxic fumes. What that Bonne leader said really made me start to ponder my own feelings. Do I like Glyde? Does he like me? Could our relationship work? What would my family and colleagues say? What would Mr. Loathe say? My thoughts were suddenly cut off when something rammed into us from the back.  
"What was that?!" Glyde shrieked in fright. I whipped my head around. I was shocked to see a purple-and-green race car right behind us. It rammed into us again.  
"It's a purple-and-green race car. A blue-haired man and his green-haired companion are the passengers."

"Dark Scythe and Tsukasa Futaba?! But, how did they know that it's me?" my brunette companion growled in frustation as he tried to speed away from the rammers. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he felt the Nebula Grey twosome rammed into us again.   
"Well, maybe that birdbot hood ornament gave us away?!" I spat in anger. I turned my head to face the source of my frustration. I didn't care that I had to watch the road. There were other things that needed more attention.

"Who says it was that hood ornament? Maybe you told the entire island that you're looking after me, and that I'm blind?" Glyde spat with poisonous venom. Something within me snapped at that comment.  
"I never had done such a thing!"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Well, maybe I should have! You're such an ungrateful snob! No matter how hard I tried, it was never good enough! There were times when I wondered why I didn't throw you out!"   
"I can't believe you never did! Why not? Everyone else would have done so, but why not you?"  
"That's because I lo-oof!"

The car rammed into us so hard, that we were forced off the tracks. The sudden movement made the car roll. I screamed in horror as I felt the car roll down a hill. I clenched my eyelids shut. I felt my seatbelt unfasten, then someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I then felt myself cradled against someone's body, like a helpless newborn, before that person kicked the driver's seat open and leaped out, with me tight in their arms. I felt that person hover in the air for a moment, then glided down towards the ground in gracefulness. I even felt the person land on one foot in a swan-like grace.

I opened my eyes slowly. I blinked in confusion when I noticed that Glyde held me in his arms. I blinked in confusion. Did he save me again? I then realized an audience that surrounded us. Two paramedics ran towards us, to check whether or not we're okay, Teisel and Tron in tow. I also noticed that two policemen escorted the handcuffed Dark Scythe and Tsukasa Futaba off to the police van. Well, those two were wanted criminals, ao it serves them right.   
"Th-thank you." I blushed when I noticed how close my face was to Glyde's.  
"You're welcome." Glyde smiled back. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Guess he sensed how I felt. We leaned more-and-more closely towards each other. Our lips were so close. Any moment now...

"I can't believe those two crooks rammed you two off the tracks. Thank goodness you're both alright." Teisel sighed in relief as he stopped in front of us, the paramedics and his sister right behind him. I was quite surprised at the admission.  
"Thanks, Teisel." Glyde whispered softly to himself as the paramedics checked for any injuries.

After we were checked for any injuries, the cash prize was given to the first-place winners, the Bonnes. To my amazement, Glyde didn't mind at all. Maybe it's because he was too grateful to be alive to care. I asked Glyde how he knew the two members of Nebula Grey, but he was very hush-hush about it. After a bit of nagging, I dropped it. The Bonnes gave us a lift home, since our transport was damaged beyond repair. I'm surprised that Glyde didn't care that his expensive car was now charred scrap.

An entire week flew by with furious speed. I was surprised to hear the news that one of Mr. Loathe's factories were blown up, which happened about three months ago. I also heard the rumour that all of Glyde's birdbots were destroyed in that same factory. But, why would anyone want that factory and those birdbots to get destroyed? Then again, it must be a rumour, since I could've sworn that during this week, I saw ten birdbots that roamed around Gold City as if they had searched for something.

What were those birdbots looking for?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Love Letter

Spoilt Milk  
Chapter 5: Love Letter

_One week before "Teisel's New Look"_

"Denise!" Glyde's gleeful voice filled the air as he called me. It was early in the morning, and I was still asleep. I rolled out of my bed, surprised when I saw Glyde in my bedroom. He stared at me straight in the face. He actually made eye contact with me!  
"Hmm, what is it, Glyde?" I mumbled as I placed my glasses on my nose. I only then noticed a giant grin plastered on Glyde's face.

"It's a miracle!" Glyde squealed in delight as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"What's a miracle, Glyde?"   
"Despite what that quack said, I can see again!" Glyde stated in giddiness as he hugged me tight.  
"Wh-what?! You can see again? When did it happen?" I grinned in happiness.   
"This morning. At first, I just saw darkness. But after awhile, everything became light and colourful. I might only have 60/200 vision now, that would be improved by the help of my contact. Thank goodness I brought my spare contact with me."

After Glyde phoned his parents, we celebrated the great news by going to Bonne Bean for some coffee and muffins. Although he did regain his eyesight, Glyde decided to stay with me for another week, just in case it was just a fluke that he could see.

_One week later_

Glyde and I had breakfast when the doorbell rang.  
"Who could that be?" Glyde growled in anger. I got up from my seat, Glyde at my heels. I readied myself as I unlocked the door. I swung the door open. I looked around. No one? I heard Glyde gasp behind me. I turned around to face him. He was looking down at my feet. I turned around and looked down as well. I gasped when I saw what shocked him. There stood ten birdbots in front of us.

"Keh Keh Keh. We finally found you, Boss." a green birdbot squacked at Glyde.  
"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Glyde demanded in anger.  
"Keh keh keh. We're going for a Dig, and we need you, Boss." another birdbot crowed.  
"You need me? But, haven't you been in a Dig before?"  
"Yes, but the reaverbots gave us too much trouble. We need your help."  
"...Okay, I'll help and assist you lot. First, let me get my armour and Eagle Rapier."

After that, Glyde left with the birdbots to Dig. The house was so quiet without him, I could've sworn I heard the dust settle down on the furniture. A few hours later, Glyde finally returned. He explained that it was time for him to return home. In reluctance, I helped him pack all his belongings into the bags, then helped him carry them into the Glyde Swan. After the last bag was thrown into the boot of Glyde's ride, he stared at me with doe-like eyes. After a few minutes of staring, he embraced me into a bear hug. He thanked me for being such a great hostess, and friend. It was also a goodbye hug. Before I could stop myself, I kissed him goodbye. His cheeks became ruby-red after I had done so. He said goodbye again, and hinted that we'll be in touch.

A day later, someone knocked on my front door loudly. I opened it, and gaped in shock at what I saw. Teisel cradled an unconscious Glyde in his arms.  
"Wh-what happened?" I squeaked in fear.   
"We were in a Dig, and he was knocked unconscious."   
"He needs to get to the hospital right away!"  
"I know, but we need to contact his parents first."  
"Why?"   
"He's only seventeen, which means we need his parents' permission for them to operate on him."

"Okay, come inside and I'll contact his parents."  
"You do have his parents' phone number, right?" Teisel asked in a panicked voice, as he watched me search a pile of papers on the kitchen table. After three long minutes, I finally found my telephone bill. I searched until I found the phone number that Glyde always used.  
"I found it." I sighed in relief. I dialled the number in the speed I never knew I had. As soon as I told them, Glyde's parents told me that they sent someone to come pick us up in their aircraft. That person would take us to a hospital in Berelf Island.

_Much later_

Teisel and I rushed to the hospital, scared for Glyde's sake. When we arrived at the entrance, we saw an extremely well-groomed couple. They rushed towards us, panic evident on their face  
"Yuki?!" the man gasped in horror as he saw Glyde. The woman's face was void with emotion, yet her eyes told me she was just as worried.  
"He's badly injured. Now, if you excuse me..." Teisel pardoned himself as he rushed into the building, us in tow. Glyde was wheeled into the operating theatre. After a few hours, the head surgeon approached us. He informed us that Glyde had a terrible concussion, and that the doctors did what they had to do. It was all up to Glyde when he'll come to.

For four days, I stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Ayanokoji. They treated me like a daughter they never had. I also learnt quite a lot about Glyde during my stay. Each day we visited the hospital, just in case Glyde had woken up from the coma. He only did so on the fourth day. He was quite shocked when he heard Teisel was the one that took him to hospital.

After the doctors released him. Glyde offered me to stay one more night at his place. I did. After that, I returned to my home in Rhyship Island. I regretted it the moment I entered the now-empty home. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. I didn't even bother to switch the light on.

I slumped into my couch, and allowed the hot tears to flow freely down my cheeks.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. L'oiseau du bonheur

Spoilt Milk  
Chapter 6: L'oiseau du bonheur

A month went by since I last seen Glyde. We did contact one another, but it's not the same as being in the same room. Besides, it was only once a week. Our relationship had changed quite a bit. We spoke to one another like friends, not two people that are on opposite sides of the coin of justice.

A week later, the doorbell was rung. I opened the door to answer. I was surprised to find ten birdbots that stood in front of the door.   
"Huh? Er, what do you want?" I didn't want to sound rude, but what were they doing here?  
"Keh keh keh, do you know where Glyde is? We need to see him urgently."  
"He went home."  
"Keh keh keh. Where does he stay?"   
"..." Should I tell them? I mean, they were never loyal to Glyde, anyways...  
"It's a life-or-death situation if we don't find Mr. Glyde."  
"Okay, I'll tell you where he is.", I sighed in defeat,"He went to Berelf Island. He lives in a mansion."  
"Keh keh keh. Thank you, Denise. We knew we could count on you." all ten birdbots sung in unison. They then flew off to where Berelf Island was located.

_Much later_

I finally figured the feelings I have for Glyde. I'm actually falling in love with him. That's why I felt so lonely when he went back home. But, does he feel the same way for me? I doubt it, since he only spoke to me as a friend. Then again, isn't that better than nothing? Before I could ponder any further, the phone popped my thought bubble.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
"Hello, Denise. It's me Glyde." My heart thumped against my rib cage as I became more nervous. It's Glyde!  
"Hi, Glyde. Long time, no hear. What's up? Oh, and your birdbots were looking for you."  
"I'm fine. Oh, and they did find me. Nothing serious. Oh, Denise?"   
"Yes, Glyde?"  
"Are you busy tomorrow night?"   
"Hmm...no, I am free tomorrow night. Why?"  
"There's a new restaurant opening up in Surnite Town. It's called Omega Heat. And I would like to know if you would like to come with me? Like on a...date?" I heard Glyde blabbed in one breath. I bit my lower lip as I wondered whether or not it was a romantic date, or not.

"What's the dress code?" I dared to ask, It's the only way to know for sure.  
"Formal." Yes, it's a date! I almost screamed in happiness...  
"What time?"  
"Erm...be at my place at 17:00 sharp."  
"Good. I shall see you then, Glyde-honey. Bye bye."  
"Bye, Dee-Dear." Glyde purred at me. I giggled at the flirtiness of his voice.  
"Bye, boyfriend." I flirted back and the hung up.

"Yes!" I leaped in the air in glee. He asked me out on a date! And it's at an expensive restaurant too! That means he really does like me! Nothing could go wrong on this date, right?

_**The End**_


End file.
